Roar of the Dragon
by Alias001
Summary: No real summary yet. FemHarry! Yuri! ParahumanHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Brockton Bay. Home to some of the greatest pieces of scum and villainy on the entire planet of Earth Bet, but also some of the greatest heroes as well, and those who simply fall in somewhere in between. In the world of Earth Bet there exists individuals with special powers, officially known as Parahumans, but more commonly known as Capes by the local populace. These powers varies from Parahuman to Parahuman. Some of them are relatively generic, like enhanced strength, while some are more unique.

One example of these more unique Parahumans is the eighteen year old female Parahuman by the name of Harleen "Harley" Belladonna Potter. Also known by her Cape-name as Shriek. The reason she's considered unique is not only because the physical changes caused by her Trigger. Which included a pair of asymmetrical horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears, with the right horn being slightly longer than the left one, having her toe- and fingernails turned into semi-retractable claws and a strong pair of retractable draconian wings. But the reason why her Cape-name is Shriek is because of her ability to generate highly destructive sound waves, capable of causing a massive amount of damage, by screaming (or shrieking).

An example of a still unique but more subtle Parahuman is the eighteen year old Entomopath known as Skitter, or as she is known by her real name, Taylor Hebert. The sad thing about Parahumans in general is that their powers awakens on the worst day of their lives. And some of them don't agree that getting superpowers out of it is worth it. Fortunately for both Harleen and Taylor, after learning that the two of them Triggered under very similar circumstances, they found comfort in each other. Officially becoming girlfriends after a full year of shenanigans and a few dates.

Speaking of the two of them… they can be currently found in an apartment that they live together in… in the same bed… naked and rather sweaty from the look of things. Unfortunately, just as the two of them were about to go to sleep, the alarm clock started ringing, causing one of them to promptly smack the damn thing off the nightstand it was standing on, sending it flying across the room and into a wall, resulting in the destruction of the alarm clock, which made that one the third one that has been destroyed this week.

As the two lovebirds reluctantly started to get out of bed and therefore dressed, both of them sent each other not-so-subtle glances at each other's naked bodies. One of the two had a more unique appearance than her girlfriend, sporting an asymmetrical pair of black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears, along with a slightly more buxom figure than her girlfriend. The other one had a relatively more normal, more human, appearance.

"Was it really necessary to smash the alarm clock again Harley? That's the third one this week." Stated the relatively normal-looking one as she and her girlfriend were getting dressed.

"No. But it did piss me off by preventing us from getting any rest after last night. And don't you dare say that you didn't enjoy it, cause I know for sure that I did. Ehh… a little help please?" Said the one now known as "Harley", before asking her girlfriend for help with her bra.

"Sure. I know that we mostly did this as a way to relieve stress for today's test but damn. I didn't think we'd managed to do an all-nighter." Stated Taylor while helping her girlfriend with her bra.

"Would you have preferred that we blew up one of the ABB's drug stashes again? Don't deny it, you love it when I'm the one touching you. Especially on that spot…" Stated "Harley" in a slightly perverted tone, before being interrupted by having a shirt thrown in the face, courtesy of her blushing girlfriend.

"That might be true, but it is your fault that I now have a series of scars that says _H + T_ inside of a heart on my lower back!"

"Hey! You had your revenge by doing the same thing to me on my shoulder! Using mosquitoes I might add! That spot is still itching every now and then!"

"Sadomasochist."

"Says you! I can still see a few healing scratches on your upper back!"

"Let's just get breakfast ready, ya loudmouth gekko."

"Whatever you say… bug spray."

About an hour later, the two Parahumans were on their way to high school, Arcadia, while playfully bickering with each other. Harley was currently wearing an open black leather jacket with a dark gray t-shirt with a large red biohazard symbol on the front of the shirt, placed around her stomach with the phrase _WREAK HAVOC_, printed on the part of the shirt that was unintentionally written across her chest. Both her T-shirt and jacket has two near invisible slits in the back near the shoulder blades, just in case Harley needs (or simply just feel like it) to spread out her retractable wings. Her pants was a pair of jeans with a few gashes, caused because of the claws on her feet. And it was because of said claws that she chose to wear sandals instead of normal shoes.

Taylor on the other hand was wearing an unzipped hoodie, making the shirt she had underneath it visible. Said shirt was humorously a piece of merchandise, showcasing a piece of artwork made by an apparent fan with a picture of herself, in costume, performing a leap from one rooftop to another. The shirt was a few sizes too large, making it almost seem like some sort of dress. Unlike her girlfriend, Taylor wore a pair of sweatpants and regular shoes.

Harley was the one of the two whose Cape-name was known, since the physical changes caused by her Trigger made it practically impossible for her to have a civilian identity, which was why she didn't bother wearing a mask, due to her horns and claws made it pretty much pointless. Despite being a known Cape, some of the students were still dumb enough to either mess with her or attempt to make Taylor, who almost nobody knew was the Cape known as Skitter (the only exception being Harley, for obvious reasons), to break up with Harley. Those idiots were on the receiving end of either a verbal (and sometimes physical) beatdown, courtesy of Harley, or being swarmed and sometimes practically maimed by a swarm of angry hornets the following day.

The two of them got along quite well with the other students and fellow Parahumans at Arcadia. Especially the other Capes that were also attending Arcadia. It was a very pleasant experience for Taylor since it helped raising her sense of confidence. The two of them were particularly grateful that they shared most of their subjects and were in the same class, since Harleen would probably have accidentally destroyed at least parts of the school, by screaming in frustration, which would have only made things worse once her fuse finally burned out. Hence why the staff made sure to have both her and her girlfriend together as much as possible in order to at least try to prevent Harleen from throwing a very loud and destructive fit. Don't believe it? Just ask Taylor what destroyed Winslow when they were younger. Fortunately or unfortunately (depends on the perspective) only one person was injured in the complete destruction of that hellhole, a Sophia Hess got both of her legs completely shattered and a permanent case of tinnitus, due to being on the receiving end of a temper tantrum, courtesy of none other than Harleen. Nobody has suspiciously neither seen nor heard anything from the rather violent Cape known as Shadow Stalker ever since then.

About the time when lunch rolled around, the two lovebirds could be found sitting at a table along with some of the other Parahumans in the school. Amongst the small group of friends and acquaintances, that had become known as The X-Crew to the other students (due to the majority of them being known or at least assumed Capes), were Victoria and her younger sister Amy Dallon, also known as Glory Girl and Panacea respectively, along with a few others that Harleen hadn't bothered to try and remember. They were mostly just chatting about everything and anything really. How well they thought they scored on the test earlier, what new rookie-Cape had accidentally destroyed some piece of historical architecture, how their civilian lives were going, what they were anticipating for the year. Over all, just being a small group of teenage friends, who just happened to have superpowers.

Nothing special really happened for the rest of the day, until after school. Just as the four mentioned members of The X-Crew were less than three meters away from the schools entrance/exit, a glowing red vortex suddenly appeared underneath them, with Harleen at the center of it, causing her to lose her balance and unintentionally causing the other three to lose their own balance. Which caused all four of them to be swallowed by the vortex and transported to wherever the vortex may take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hogwarts. One of the best (actually, one of the worst) schools of magic in the world. With the legendary Albus Dumbledore (read Dumb-as-a-door) serving as the headmaster. A powerful wizard, politician, manipulator and secretly a closet sweet tooth. What most people don't know is that he's also a fool poisoned by his own ideals of the Greater Good.

After three years of messed up shenanigans, Hogwarts now stands as the host for the Triwizard-Tournament. The most dangerous tournament in the entire wizarding world which has been banned for several years for frankly valid reasons. The champions of the three participating schools had been chosen. Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Viktor Krum representing the Durmstrang Institute and Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts. The ceremony seemed to be finished, until two additional pieces of paper shot out of the Goblet of Fire, indicating that two additional champions had been chosen. The first one of the two additional champions were revealed to be Harvey James Potter, a fourth-year student attending Hogwarts, who had been drinking pumpkin juice that was humorously spat out due to Harvey doing a spit take in response to hearing his name being called out. The second name was a name that confused everyone, including Dumbledore but especially Harvey. Harleen Belladonna Potter. The assumed dead daughter of the Potter family and Harvey's older sister, who he had no idea even existed.

It was when Harleen's name was called out that a very loud explosion was heard from somewhere in the castle. Judging by the fact that there was an equally loud sound of something crashing (and the yelp from a frightened cat), it was quickly deduced to originate from the trophy room. Upon reaching the trophy room the headmaster and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts stumbled upon a rather strange sight. Three teenage girls lying in a pile with a fourth one at the bottom. The one at the bottom had a rather unique appearance. Sporting a pair of asymmetrical black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears with the right horn being slightly longer than the left one. Long and sharp fingernails that looked more like draconian claws than fingernails. Emerald green eyes and a rather buxom figure. The other three had more normal appearances, though one of them looked younger than the rest of them.

"Normally I don't mind being at the bottom… but that's only when Taylor is the one on top and we're alone!" Exclaimed the one at the bottom of the pile, sounding and looking rather impatient. "Translation: GET OFF OF ME!" That got an instant reaction from the other three girls. Namely them practically jumping off the one at the bottom and straight into a few trophy cases.

The group finally noticed the two adults when the female one of the two cleared her throat, catching the attention of the quartet of teenagers.

"Does the name Harleen Belladonna Potter mean anything to the four of you?" Asked Mcgonagle patiently, earning confused looks from the entire quartet.

"That would be me. What the hell do you want?" Answered the horned one, now identified as Harleen Potter, in a tone that made it clear that she was really starting to lose her patience and about to blow a fuse. Something that the other ravenette of the group seemed to have noticed as she put a hand on Harleen's shoulder, making the horned teen calm down. "Thanks Taylor. I was about to blow a fuse."

"Don't mention it. I remember what happened last time that happened." Stated the girl apparently named Taylor, earning a playful slap on her butt from the horned teen, which caused her to smile fondly as she returned the favor.

After a brief explanation of the situation, Harleen found herself inside of room with four other people, three of whom were male and all four of them being younger than her. And she was really starting to run out of patience. Unfortunately for her, Taylor wasn't there with her to keep her girlfriend's temper in check. And the barrage of questions from the other champions combined with an argument that wasn't getting anywhere at all definitely weren't improving the situation. In an attempt to calm her nerves, Harleen pulled out a music player from her pocket with a set of headphones connected to it, only for it to be unable to work at all, which only worsened her already dangerously small amount of remaining patience to dwindle further. Eventually her patience ran out and she released a very loud yell of frustration, which to the entire castle's surprise (and Taylor's worry) shook the entire castle and even scattered a few windows. Upon seeing that everyone's eyes were on her, Harleen made her dismay known.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, if you'll pardon my choice of words… CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BITCHING AROUND THE PROBLEM AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!? I'd rather be with my girlfriend than wastING MY TIME OVER **THIS SHIT!**" Exclaimed a growing more and more angry Harleen, causing most of the people nearby to move away from her, and causing most of them (mostly the younger ones) to blush at the mention of her having a girlfriend. Some of the older ones however frowned if not straight up scowled.

"I think you better do what she says before she causes an explosion." Quipped Fleur in slightly broken english _**(A/N: Don't know how to write accents, so just roll with it)**_, being able to sense emotions (a degree) thanks to her Veela-heritage.

"Smart move. Pissing off a Shaker isn't exactly a good idea."

"Shaker?" Exclaimed Viktor in curious tone.

"A term used to refer to a Parahuman who posses some form of area-of-effect-type of power. In my case, that would be the power to generate very loud and destructive sound waves by screaming. Though I have also been rated as a Mover and a Brute."

"I can guess that what a Mover is is pretty much obvious, but what's a Brute? And what's a Parahuman for that matter?" Asked Harvey, making most people turn towards Harleen in hope for an answer.

"A Parahuman is an individual who posses some sort of superpower. After awakening their power, they're given a rating in various categories based on what their power does. And being a Brute means having a varying degree of physical enhancement, usually in the form of strength, durability or both. Many Parahumans are often given a combination of the twelve different categories. As I said earlier, my classifications are primarily Shaker, with Mover and Brute as secondaries."

"How does your Mover aspect manifest?" Asked a curious Cedric.

"Retractable wings."

"That… actually fits… given your appearance."

"…should I take that as a compliment or as an insult?"

In the end, it was eventually concluded that Harleen had to participate in the Triwizard-Tournament, while also having to stay at Hogwarts for the duration. Thankfully, she and Taylor got a chamber of their own so that they could have… intimate activities together, without being walked in upon. Which they did the very same night. The entire castle could hear Harleen's screams of pleasure that night and very few of them managed to get any sleep.

_**(A/N: Can somebody help me get some "proper" power ratings for Harleen's power please? It'll be very much appreciated and helpful later.)**_


	3. Harleen Belladonna Potter profile

Harleen Belladonna Potter's Power Rating/PRT(/Character) profile:

**Name**: Harleen Belladonna Potter.

**Alias/Cape-name**: Shriek.

**Gender**: Female.

**Power ratings**:

**Brute**: 1

**Changer**: 1

**Stranger**: 1

**Mover**: 3

**Shaker**: 1

**Blaster**: 6

**Clarifications on Power ratings:**

**Changer:** 1

Permanent and non permanent physical changes to appearance and physiology. Changes include: toe- and fingernails turned into semi retractable claws, a pair of asymmetrical black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears with the right horn being slightly longer than the left and a pair of retractable reptilian wings.

**Brute:** 1

Physically stronger and more durable than the average human at peak physical condition, but amongst the weakest when compared to other Brutes.

**Stranger:** 1

Technically a side effect of the Blaster/Shaker aspect of her power. Can perform very passable imitations of other voices with effort, appears to be hurting her throat when doing this however.

**Mover: **3

Capable of flying at speeds comparable to a Formula 1 race car using the previously mentioned retractable wings.

**Blaster/Shaker:** 6/1

Capable of emitting very loud and very destructive supersonic sound waves through screaming. Capable of projecting this in either a wide cone in front of her or as an omnidirectional shockwave.

**Personality analysis:**

Generally calm and friendly but very dangerous when angered. Keep person of romantic interest, Taylor Annette Hebert, nearby as much as possible in order to prevent or at least delay anger induced outbursts.

**(Cup-size: E*)**

*The person who added this information has been fired due to repeated complaints from female employees and Wards.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

If there ever was a state that nobody ever wanted Harleen Belladonna Potter (or, hell, any woman) in, it would be in frustration or worse, anger. A state that was unfortunately, for everyone nearby, the very emotional state that the mentioned young woman was in. The source of her irritation? Two fourth year students at Hogwarts having a very loud argument. The subject of the argument? Her and her apparent younger brother's involvement in the Triwizard-Tournament.

Both of the participants of the argument were younger males and, judging by the fact that they were wearing different colors, not part of the same _house_. One of the two was a redhead whose name was apparently Weasley. The other was (in Harleen's opinion) a snot nosed blonde brat, apparently named Malfoy, though she suspected that both names were actually family names rather than individual names. While she personally hoped/wished that the argument would devolve into a fistfight, she was pleasantly surprised when a hand with a familiar touch made contact with her shoulder, making her calm down and therefore preventing her temper from escalating. Out of reflex, Harleen quickly spun around and engaged the person touching her in a deep kiss. Who was this person you might ask? Taylor Hebert, Harleen's girlfriend, the only person who had Harleen's permission to freely touch her and one of the few people allowed to call Harleen by her nickname, Harley. Their kiss earned the two lovebirds a rather large amount of looks and blushes from the other people nearby, because of their bold (if not straight up reckless) display of affection for each other, along with unintentionally stopping Malfoy and Wesley's argument (albeit only for a few seconds). The two of them eventually broke the kiss and promptly started to walk away from the argument that had restarted by the time they had broken the kiss.

The two lovebirds eventually reached the castle's gardens, where the two found a relatively comfortable spot under a relatively large tree. Feeling that her girlfriend seemed to a bit troubled over something, Taylor took her girlfriend's hand and the initiative to ask her what was wrong.

"Harley, there's something on your mind isn't it?" Asked Taylor in a tone that made it very clear that she was concerned for her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Answered Harleen in an uncharacteristically unenthusiastic, if not straight up depressed, tone.

"Come on, you can tell me. What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"While I would have preferred it if it was you, life is quite the bitch sometimes."

"Meaning?"

"Oh, I don't know, all of this maybe! Learning of a family or at least family member that I never knew I had combined with that my family apparently could perform magic!"

"… can't really say that I truly understand what you're going through but know this Harley. Regardless of if it is to help you relieve stress or simply just want a shoulder to cry into, I'll always be at your side both when you do and don't need me but simply want me there."

"… thanks Taylor. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Harley."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sadomasochist."

"Right back at ya." At that there was a small moment of silence between the two until Harleen eventually started laughing, with her girlfriend quickly joining her as the two of them realized the twisted but comfortable nature of their relationship. They were both sadomasochists. Both equally willing to be the S and the M in their relationship when they were having adult fun. Venting out their frustrations and stress on each other, both equally willing to be inflicting and receiving pain while still having a great time.

Meanwhile back inside the castle, specifically the great hall, the Dallon sisters were having breakfast while Amy was trying to prevent her older sister from lashing out at a certain trio of Slytherins. A blond boy and his two muscular goons. Why was Victoria like this? They've been staring at either Amy's ass or chest all morning. That is when they weren't staring at her ass or chest, so she was understandably protective of her little sister and angry.

"Amy! Let me go so I can kick those guys asses!" Exclaimed Victoria while being slightly successfully restrained by Amy.

"NO! The last thing we need is a target on our backs because you did something reckless! So I'll say it again. NO!"

"Alright fine! I won't kick their asses… today." Said Victoria as she seemingly surrendered… only to send Malfoy and his goons the universal "I'll-kick-your-ass-later"-sign. Namely pointing at them before slamming her fist into her open palm, a gesture that caused Amy to simply just roll her eyes in disappointment.

"Sometimes you make me question which one of us is really the older sister." Muttered Amy under her breath.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harvey Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were observing the Dallon sisters' antics while eating breakfast. Well Harvey and Hermione were observing them, Ron was too busy being a glutton. Translation: he was too occupied stuffing his face with food to care about what was happening around him, which unfortunately wasn't any out of the ordinary behavior for the redhead.

"Welp. Your sister definitely has an interesting collection of friends, Harv." Said Hermione, referring to her friend by his nickname as she was one of the few who had his permission to use it, Harv, while eating a slice of bacon.

"Can't really argue about that. Not entirely sure how to feel about the whole 'I have a big sister thing' though. Who happens to have superpowers that isn't magic and also happens to be gay." Said Harvey in response to Hermione's observation, before snapping his head towards Ron and frowning as the redhead released a rather loud burp.

"I bon't bee be boblem." Said Ron while still chewing on a rather large piece of bread, earning a few looks of disgust from the other nearby Gryffindors, which he was either completely oblivious or ignorant of.

"Of course you don't. The only things on your brain is either food or something else I'm pretty sure I know but don't want confirmed." Exclaimed Hermione in a sarcastic tone while looking quite grossed out.

"Ignoring Ron for a minute or so, yesterday Harleen claimed to be what was known as a Parahuman, and she also, intentionally or not, implied that Parahumans go through some sort event in their lives that causes their dormant powers to awaken." Stated Harvey, mostly to Hermione since Ron appeared to be more interested in the food. "And if those old comic books are anything to go on, Harleen's powers probably awakened on a very bad day."

"… are you seriously basing your theory on what caused her powers to awaken on those old X-Men comics?" Exclaimed Hermione in a tone of slight disbelief, but didn't seem to deny the credibility of the theory.

"Hey! It may not be a perfect comparison but it might as well be the next best one. After all, in those comics, stress and trauma are usually the main catalyst for the Mutants powers to awaken." Exclaimed Harvey in a rather defensive tone, just as the horned eighteen year old girl that apparently was his older sister and her ravenette girlfriend entered the great hall through the main doors. "I know one thing for sure though about her. She's quite dangerous when she's angry."

"Yeah. I did manage to start a conversation with her girlfriend, Taylor Hebert, yesterday. Apparently she's one of the few capable of keeping Harleen in check. According to her, Harleen once destroyed an entire high school building during a temper tantrum." Stated Hermione as she and her friends, or at least the one who was paying attention, Harvey, paled at the thought of Harleen destroying a high school with a temper tantrum. They were very thankful that unlike yesterday evening, Harleen seemed to be in a good mood, meaning that the castle and the occupants were safe at the moment. That is until she noticed Malfoy and his goons staring at her and her girlfriend's boobs, but mostly her since she had the bigger pair.

"Should we try and stop her?" Asked Harvey while following Harleen with his gaze as she marched over to the blonde, looking very angry while doing so.

"I'm not sure we CAN stop her." Exclaimed Hermione as she and just about everyone near Malfoy winced in sympathy (mostly the males) as Harleen grabbed him by the collar of his robes, lifted him into the air and delivered a very strong kick to his crotch with a very painful sound of something breaking and something else getting crushed under the force of the kick. The very high pitched, almost "girly", scream that Malfoy let loose as his manhood got crushed by a very powerful kick to the groin was the first thing all morning that managed to divert Ron's attention away from his food. Who promptly for the first time in a very long time lost his appetite.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

If Harleen Potter ever had to pick a favorite sensation, that sensation would probably be the touch of her girlfriend's skin against her own. Especially at night since she wouldn't be able to properly sleep without it. Sure it meant that the two of them would always share the same bed every night but neither one of them were complaining about it. Both of them enjoyed the others touch and both found comfort in each other's embrace. Something that is sort of optimized by the way they preferred to sleep. With Taylor having a preference of sleeping in nothing but her underwear, combined with Harleen's preference of sleeping in literally nothing.

It was on a Tuesday that the two lovebirds could be found having a very intense make out session inside of an abandoned classroom. And by intense meaning that with their minds clouded by lust, they had subconsciously stripped each other down to their underwear, and judging by the rate they were going, they wouldn't be wearing anything for long. Sadly (for them) they didn't get any further than that as a man that quite frankly looked like he had been maimed by Lung and somehow survived walked in on them. Instead of blushing at the sight of two eighteen year old women in the process of undressing in preparation for having some adult fun, he simply scowled and told the two lovebirds to get dressed and out of the classroom.

That was something that ruined Harleen's mood as a result, which became very clear as she and Taylor made their way towards the Forbidden Forest, in response to Taylor saying that she had felt her swarm find some new additions inside the forest. And those new additions weren't _normal_ bugs. Harleen mostly came along as a form of backup to keep her girlfriend safe and because of Taylor's insistence. Besides, both of them enjoyed the other's company.

On a different note, both of them had been experiencing some… oddities happening as of late. In fact, these oddities had actually started appearing ever since the day they arrived on (what they have started to call) Earth Hexus (as a joke on the fact that hexes were a type of spells, and that Hexus sounded kind of cool). Not that they actually knew it, but these oddities were actually feats of accidental magic. Oh nothing really dangerous per say, at most the results were rather helpful actually. Mainly them sealing off their chamber with silencing wards in order to avoid getting complaints from the rest of the castle since while both of them were quite a screamer, Harleen was the only one of the two that screamed loud enough for the entire castle to hear her screams of pleasure whenever the two lovebirds were having adult fun.

But back to the two lovebirds in the Forbidden Forest, there was one thing that Taylor had noticed existed in abundance. Spiders, unnaturally large ones. Or would it be supernaturally large ones? Spiders had been one of the most useful types of bugs in Taylor's swarm. After all, that's how both she and, once she and Harleen became a couple, her girlfriend got their costumes. Skintight bodysuits made out of the spiders' silk, and these spiders had tougher silk than any species of spider on Earth Bet, meaning that this was the best opportunity for Taylor, through her swarm, to create new and stronger costumes for herself and Harleen. The slightly perverted grin and blush on Taylor's face at the thought of seeing her girlfriend in the skintight bodysuit that she definitely intended to make for not only her but also herself didn't go unnoticed by the horned ravenette that was her girlfriend.

"I know that look of yours anywhere. What sexy image involving me do you have on your mind this time?" Asked Harleen with a look on her face that was just as perverted as the tone of her voice.

"You in your new costume made from the silk of these spiders." Answered Taylor, not trying at all to hide the fact that she would definitely love to that image in reality.

"Skintight?"

"Of course."

"With or without gaps for curves and cleavage?"

"Curves, no. Cleavage… maybe."

"Remember that time we went to that anime convention?"

"You mean the one a few months ago when we went together as The Super Boins from that movie that is basically Wacky Racers on steroids? What was it called again? Redline?"

"Yup. That the one, you even got the movie right."

"How can I possibly forget? I still have the picture of you wearing the one you dressed as' racing outfit the way she wore it at the end of the movie saved on my phone. And I still find that outfit to be one of the sexiest ones I've seen you in… besides your actual costume."

"You just say that because you see me in my actual costume more often."

"True enough."

It was at this point that the two realized that they had walked into a very large spiders nest, filled with very large amount of spiders of various sizes. Most of which were a lot bigger than normal arachnids.

"Oh my god. That's a lot of spiders." Exclaimed Harleen sheepishly, earning a playful glare from Taylor. "How many of them are part of your swarm?"

"Enough of them to weave our costumes over the course of a few weeks, simultaneously."

"That's nice to hear and all, but can we please head back to the castle now? I think I'm calm enough to not cause an explosion."

"Sure. We're done here anyway."

"Did I ever mention that I'd love to see you cosplaying as Silk from Marvel Comics?" Asked Harleen as she and her girlfriend started heading back towards Hogwarts.

"You did, and I would love to see you cosplaying as either Elizabeth Báthory from Type-Moon, because of your striking resemblance, or as Laylamon from Digimon."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

When you live in a world where cheerleaders can potentially bench press cars and metallic werewolves mixed with blenders exist, on top of some members of the population being aware that multiple dimensions and timelines exist, it is probably very difficult to truly surprise you. Name a superpower, and there's the possibly that a Parahuman might have or at least have had it in the past. Meaning that magic, or at least Parahuman powers similar enough wasn't really surprising for the inhabitants of Earth Bet when they came to Earth Hexus. Though they couldn't help but admit that it was somewhat impressive, but not as impressive as some of the Parahuman powers they've seen or read about.

At the moment however, one of the four Parahumans on Earth Hexus was in a state that could be very dangerous for the people nearby. That Parahuman was Harleen Potter, also known by her Cape-name as Shriek, and the current state she was in was boredom. And a bored Parahuman could be a very dangerous one. The biggest problem however was that while she could find ways to entertain herself, almost all of them required Brockton Bay… or Taylor, who unfortunately for Harleen wasn't nearby and in the library instead, which wasn't the sort place that Harleen has been interested in, ever. Oh, it wasn't because she was stupid or something. In fact, she was actually one of the most intelligent people in Arcadia with very good, almost perfect, grades. She just found libraries, and pretty much anything that didn't really interest her, for lack of better word, boring and therefore didn't put any real effort into it. Academically speaking, Harleen has the potential to be anything she really wants, but choose the life of a Cape because it is a life that she enjoys.

Sadly that didn't change the fact that she was still bored, and as a result just wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, occasionally walking past students, who either ignored her or stared at either her chest, horns or ass. Her aimless stroll eventually led her down to the dungeons, where the fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had just finished a lesson. She ignored most of the students until a member of a certain trio bumped into her, more specifically her chest, literally. Her supposed younger brother's female friend, Hermione Granger. Harleen simply raised an eyebrow as the younger girl stumbled backwards and into a red haired boy, who in turn stumbled into the fourteen year old boy that was supposedly her younger brother, Harvey Potter.

"Urgh, what hit me?" Groaned Hermione while looking a bit dizzy, before shaking off the dizziness by literally shaking her head and as a result realized who she had bumped into as her gaze involuntarily fell upon the horned teen in front of hers chest.

"Sorry about that. I'm quite a bit bored at the moment so I hoped that…" apologized Harleen before trailing off as she realized that the girl and two boys in front of her weren't looking her in the eyes. "Oi! My eyes are up here! The only person allowed to stare at me like that is my girlfriend!" That managed to make most members of the trio quickly snap their gazes away from Harleen's chest and up to her face, the only exception being (as expected) was Ron Weasley. "Thank you. It is rather rude to stare at someone who's permission you don't have."

"Sorry." Said Harvey very quickly, before ramming his elbow into Ron's side as he realized that his male friend was still staring at his supposedly older sister's chest. "Excuse him. He's a knucklehead."

"Hey!"

"Whatever. As I said earlier, I'm very bored and I have no idea what to do about said boredom. Perhaps you could give me a tip on what you _wizards_ and _witches_ do for entertainment." Said Harleen while emphasizing the words _wizards _and _witches _with a tone of discredit. Unbelievably enough, it was Ron who came up with a very surprising suggestion.

"Well there's Wizards Chess, but that's not really something a girl can play." Exclaimed Ron, earning a few different kinds of looks from his friends and the horned teen in front of him. Harvey gave him a look of disbelief while Hermione and Harleen looked offended by his comment.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I don't see any reason why I couldn't possibly challenge you to a match of this, _Wizards Chess_, since according to your implication I would simply lose." Said Harleen in a tone that held both an air of challenge but also masking the fact that she felt rather insulted by the redheads comment rather well. She was quite proud for her intelligence, but not to the point where she couldn't be proven wrong or accept that there was someone smarter than her.

"Sure. I'll take you on. Meet us at the common room and we'll let you in so we can have a match!" Exclaimed Ron in a tone that held way too much confidence, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Hermione and a facepalm from Harvey.

"Good. Now there's only two things I need to ask."

"Ask away."

"Where's your dormitory and can I bring my girlfriend along?"

"It's behind the painting of the fat lady, and sure. I don't see any reason why she couldn't come along."

"Thanks. See ya there in a bit then!" Exclaimed the horned teen cheerfully, being either completely oblivious or ignorant of the stares the younger teens had fixed onto her ass, while swaying her hips as she walked away to find her girlfriend, though if she did it on purpose or not was up for debate.

An hour or so later, Harleen Potter and her girlfriend, Taylor Hebert, were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance of the Gryffindor dormitory, waiting for the group unofficially known as The Golden Trio, mostly amongst the other Gryffindors, to let the two of them in so that Harleen could have her match in Wizards Chess against Ron Weasley. Well, neither one of them were actually standing. Taylor was sitting on the floor while reading a book, and Harleen was sitting next to her while reading a comic book, based on the life of a by now retired Cape who became a comic book artist, writer and publisher after retiring because of a crippling injury.

"There you are!" Exclaimed a voice that the two Parahumans barely recognized, which caused said Parahumans to look up from their respective pieces of literature and turn their attention towards the voice. Who, as it turned out, was none other than Malfoy and his goons… and he was standing in a way that was somewhere in between funny and strange. "Now you'll pay for what you did to me you freak!" Apparently he still had a very sore groin since the kick he received a few days ago, and obviously still mad about it.

"How many bugs in your swarm do you have available right now Tay?" Asked Harleen her girlfriend by her nickname, Tay.

"A couple hundred. Why?"

"Can they give these losers enough of a scare to make 'em leave?"

"Yes. Oh! I see where this is going Harley, and it would be a pleasure."

"Good to know Tay. By the way, can you say it? Please? Just this once?"

"Fine." Said Taylor as she put down a photograph of her and Harleen from an anime and manga convention a couple of months ago in her book as a bookmark, before snapping her book shut. "Malfoy was it?"

"Yes! You got something to say to me ya freak!?"

"Actually I do."

"And what would that be!?"

"Say hello to my little friends!" Exclaimed Taylor as hundreds of bugs and other creepy crawlers started to swarm the corridor, along with Malfoy and his goons, causing the three wizards to flee. Much to the two lovebirds amusement as the three of them screamed like girls in horror, causing both of them to laugh at the Slytherins misery.

The Golden Trio was treated to the sight of seeing Malfoy and his goons screaming like girls as they ran out of the corridor of the Gryffindor dormitory, accompanied by the sounds of a pair of actual girls, presumably Harleen and Taylor, laughing at what they assumed was Malfoy and his goons misery. The Golden Trio followed the Slytherins with their gazes as the members of their (sort-of) rival house ran away, before sharing a look amongst themselves. After a short while, Ron simply shrugged, basically saying without actually saying it that the Slytherins weren't their problem. Eventually the Trio entered the corridor towards their dormitory and were treated to the sight of the two older ravenette women reading their respective pieces of literature. With Taylor reading what appeared to be a story book from the library and Harleen reading what appeared to be a comic book neither Hermione nor Harvey recognized, but did sort of recognize the genre it belonged to, superheroes, if the rather action packed cover art was anything to go on.

"I believe that we have a Chess match booked." Exclaimed Ron, gaining the attention of the two Parahumans, who marked their respective pieces of literature in different ways. Taylor used the photo she used as a bookmark mentioned earlier as a bookmark again, and Harleen marked where she was in her comic book by folding the upper corner of the page.

"True enough… shorty." Exclaimed Harleen in response in a somewhat teasing tone, making Harvey, Hermione and Taylor snicker at the jab at Ron's height, who was as a matter of fact shorter than the horned girl in front of him. Which made the redhead almost trip on his own feet in response to the verbal jab.

"Did you really have to do that? I thought you wanted a game of wizards chess, not insult me."

"And why exactly can't I have a bit of both?"

"…"

"…"

"I have no comeback for that. Whatever, let's have our match." Exclaimed Ron in tone of defeat, before opening the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory with the password. Said password was somewhat (un)surprisingly an opera term, Tenor, considering who was the _guarding _painting, the Fat Lady.

Once the three gryffindors, along with the two guests, entered the dormitory, Ron and Harleen quickly sat down at a table, set up the game of Wizards Chess and started playing. The other members of the _party _simply sat down on the couch by the fireplace. The two gryffindors not participating in the chess game doing homework and Taylor continued reading the book she had borrowed from the library. After a while, the gryffindors joined her on the couch and tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hey. Taylor was it?" Asked Harvey, gaining the attention of the Enthopath.

"Yeah. That's my name. Can I help you with something?"

"Just wondering if I could ask you something."

"You sort of just did, but whatever. Shoot."

"What's your home like?"

"Good question." Answered Taylor before pausing to figure out how to word her answer. "Brockton Bay is… the biggest hive of scum and villainy on the planet."

"What!?" Shrieked both Hermione and Harvey in disbelief, causing the Enthopath to wince at the volume and the two chess players to send a glance towards the couch, before shrugging and returning to their match.

"How can you possibly live in such a place!?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Hey! It might be chaotic if not a bit barbaric, but hey, it's home. Besides Harley isn't the only one with powers."

"What can you do?"

"Me? I'm an Enthopath. What that means… well that's for you to figure out."

"Checkmate! I win!" Exclaimed Harleen happily from the table she and Ron had been playing Wizards Chess at. And Ron was staring at the board with an expression of disbelief.

"I can't believe it. I lost?" Exclaimed Ron, in a tone of clear disbelief.

"Whelp. Looks like I lost the bet. Not that it would have made any real difference whether I won it or not." Exclaimed Taylor with a content sign, earning raised eyebrows from Harvey and Hermione.

"What bet?" Asked Hermione, voicing out the unasked question out loud.

"Harley and I made a bet. If she won, she'd get to be on top tonight. If she lost, I would." It took the gryffindors a minute or so before the implication of what Taylor just said sunk in, which promptly caused them to blush. It was at this point where Harleen walked up to them, sporting a rather smug expression on her face.

"I won the game and I'm quite sure you know that means Tay. I get to be on top."

"You do realize that both of us would be having a great time regardless of whether or not you won that match right? Besides it'll let me confirm something."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you've gotten bigger in the last month."

"If it makes ya feel better, I think the same has happened to you."

"Let's go and find out then."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Taylor's power of Entomopathy, or in layman's terms, insect manipulation, could easily be considered one of the most versatile and useful powers. Not only was swarming your foes with a ginormous swarm of insects and other creepy crawlies a very effective and intimidating tactic, but the very same insects could be used for much more. Like espionage, infiltration and eavesdropping. And that was exactly what she was using her power to do right now, gathering information and providing said information to her girlfriend, who she definitely wanted to survive so that she and the rest of the crew could possibly find a way to get back home to Earth Bet and Brockton Bay.

If the X-Crew hadn't been taken from Earth Bet to Earth Hexus, Harleen and Taylor would probably have had their plan to stage the apparent death of Taylor's identity as Skitter by now. Which was having Lung go full on dragon and let him disintegrate an insect clone of Taylor in her Skitter-costume. After which she would start a new career under a new Cape-identity as an independent hero, the same label Harleen carried as Shriek.

And right now, after a little over a month of building up a swarm and using said swarm to collect intel, Taylor had figured out the first _task _that her girlfriend would participate in. Dragons. Real life fucking dragons, and these things were nothing like Lung, the Parahuman leader of the Asian Bad Boys, or the ABBs for short, who was classified as a Changer for his ability to transform into a huge dragon-like thing. What the dragons were gonna be used for wasn't something her spynetwork had picked up on but one thing was sure though. Harleen was gonna need her new costume for this, which along with Taylor's own costume was finished. And the Entomopath of The X-Crew couldn't help but feel excited to her girlfriend's debut in her new costume, which would be today. Needless to say, she had a bit of trouble being still in her seat.

Over at the tent where the five champions were… being held, all of them were feeling very nervous about the fact they'd have to essentially steal an egg from a mother dragon, waiting for the cannon to fire. Except for one of them, who was trying to catch some sleep after having a very… _exciting _night the night before the first task. And the only who was trying to do that was none other than the oldest one of the five, Harleen Belladonna Potter. And much to the other champions annoyance, she was snoring, very loudly, which was starting to hurt their ears, that is when she wasn't talking in her sleep which was making the other champions blush because of what she was saying and probably dreaming of.

"I really wish that she didn't snore so loudly." Complained Fleur, while covering her ears. "But it does make people wonder what kept her up at night."

"That would be her girlfriend." Deadpanned Harvey while covering his own ears, which caused him and the other males to blush. "They had a very… _exciting _night."

"How do you even know that?" Asked Krum with an expression that could probably be best described as a mix between curiosity and annoyance.

"She's **very** loud." Deadpanned Cedric with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm pretty sure that even the Slytherins could hear her. She's **quite** the screamer."

"*snore**moan* Tay. Don't stop. It feels so good*snore*." That made even Fleur blush at what the horned teen was saying in her sleep.

"I'm pretty sure that it's best for everyone if someone wakes her up. I don't think I can deal with any more of her wet dreams." Stated Krum, who was looking very uncomfortable, with a very heavy blush and… IS THAT SERIOUSLY A NOSEBLEED!?

"Agreed!" Exclaimed the other three champions who were awake… just as the horned teen said something that made all of them blush very heavily.

"*snore**moan* We were both right. We've both gained a size in the past month*snore*."

"Okay! That's it!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Fleur, who promptly marched up to the sleeptalking champion and gave the horned teen a very hard slap on the cheek, which for some reason only ended up hurting her more than the person on the receiving end of the slap. Even so, it did manage to wake up the older girl and as a result making her stop talking in her sleep.

"I'm up! Is it my turn now!?" Exclaimed Harleen in slight confusion and panic as a result of the rude awakening, before noticing her stinging cheek. "Did one of you just slap me?" That sentence carried a tone of disbelief and the male champions simply looked away while whistling innocently.

"Well, you **were** talking in your sleep and from what you said, having a wet dream." Deadpanned Cedric, earning a blush of embarrassment from the horned teen.

"Damn it. I was having a very _nice _dream. It involved me and my girlfriend getting _very excited _and _going… all out _on a rooftop." Exclaimed Harleen while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively while sporting a clearly perverted grin, and making the other champions blush while feeling very uncomfortable. "And now I have a new item on my bucket list. Hooking up with my girlfriend on a rooftop, starting in our costumes."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Deadpanned Fleur in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Obviously."

Before the conversation(/argument) could could continue and possibly escalate, a man that smelled way too much like booze stepped into the tent, while carrying a small pouch in his hands. The champions were then told to essentially draw lots, only said lots were miniature representations of the full-sized dragons the champions would be facing. What species the other champions got wasn't something Harleen paid attention to, but the one she got was apparently known as a White Gwiber, a species of dragon of British origin. And out of the five species of dragon she could have gotten, she got the most dangerous… not that she really seemed to be bothered by that fact. What!? Her hometown is Brockton Bay for crying out loud! Danger is part of the everyday life there. Besides, she has some experience with dragon-like things, namely Lung… though the only experience she had with him was avoiding his attempts to either squash or barbeque her and running away.

As the other champions entered the arena and did the task, what Harleen was experiencing wasn't nervousness or anything like that. What she was experiencing was boredom and impatience. She occupied herself mainly by sharpening her claws with a file. That is until she noticed an insect sitting on her right horn, and said insect was considerably large fly which had it head tilted to side. Most people would ignore this and simply swat the fly away, but not Harleen, who knew that insects doing unnatural gestures was a telltale-sign that her girlfriend was possessing the bug. Knowing this, she decided to relay a message/idea to her girlfriend via the fly.

"Hey Tay." Exclaimed the horned Parahuman, before flashing a perverted grin. "Here's an idea for something we could try once we get back home to the Bay. Hooking up on a rooftop, preferably one of your old tormentors, starting in our costumes. I'd love to hear what you think on the matter after this task is over."

"AND NOW, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN! I PRESENT THE FIFTH AND FINAL CHAMPION! HARLEEN POTTER!" Announced… whoever the announcer was.

"I believe that's my que." Mused the horned teen, before tilting her head to the side, causing a few pops in her neck. She then extended the claw on her right index finger and used it to slice the provided sweater apart from the front and toss it away, revealing the upper half of a skintight bodysuit made of Acromantula Silk with two nearly invisible slits in the back. She then proceeded to cut the resor of the provided jeans, which caused them to fall down, revealing the lower half of the bodysuit. "Showtime." As Harleen exclaimed this, she assumed a runners starting position, before unleashing her wings and taking off with a powerful flap, rushing into the arena with a rather impressive tailwind the very second the cannon fired.

Inside the arena, the audience was treated to a very unique sight the very second the cannon fired. Harleen Potter entering the arena flying with a pair of draconian wings protruding from her back… and she wasn't wearing the outfit provided to her as a champion. Instead she wore a skintight bodysuit, which made some of the youngsters whistle in excitement and the adults glare at her in disapproval. Not that Harleen actually gave a damn about what they thought, there was only one person who's approval she valued. Taylor Hebert, the woman who stole her affection, attention, heart and possibly some of her sense of modesty.

The dragon, that was guarding the Golden Egg that Harleen was supposed to get, had a more serpentine body than the other four species, and like the name of its species suggested, had silvery white scales and feathers. And while the dragon was rather large, she has had encounters with Lung and he was much bigger in his dragon-like form, so the White Gwiber looked more like an oversized fire breathing salamander than an actual dragon to Harleen. Feeling the _need _to give her audience, or at least Taylor, an enjoyable show, Harleen took a deep breath as she simply hovered above the arena, regularly flapping her wings to remain airborne. Taylor was the only one who figured out what her girlfriend was planning fast enough to put a pair of earplugs in her ears, just before Harleen released an extremely loud supersonic scream at the dragon, sending its head into the ground hard enough to keep it pressed down and cracking the ground from the pressure.

In attempted retaliation, the White Gwiber fired a fireball at the horned Parahuman, who dodged it with ease, causing the fireball to miss and hit the part of the arena where the audience was sitting, specifically dangerously close to where Taylor was sitting. Upon hearing her girlfriend's startled yelp, the show was over and Harleen Potter metaphorically left the house and her other persona, Shriek, metaphorically entered the arena. In other words, playtime was over and the horned teen is now getting serious.

"Uh-oh. She's pissed." Exclaimed Taylor from her seat in a worried tone, earning a few odd looks from her _neighbors_. One of whom was Hermione Granger, the female friend of her girlfriend's supposedly younger brother.

"Her getting angry is bad news, right?" Asked the young witch.

"Yup. She might be calm and friendly most of the time but she can be quite the savage when she's out and dealing with… scum… or in bed whenever she's had a bad day and need to relieve some stress… to which I'm more than happy to comply." Exclaimed Taylor, gaining a blush as she said the last part, just as Harleen released what can be best described as a roar towards the dragon, as if challenging it to a duel of dominance. "Something I think she's gonna need when this ordeal is over."

"TMI!"

"Sorry. Not sorry."

*WHAM!**CRASH!* That was the sounds of the White Gwiber intercepting Harleen attempting to pounce the dragon by hitting her with its tail, sending her crashing into one of the larger boulders in the arena. Which caused most of the audience to wince… except for someone who was probably Malfoy, who shouted something among the lines of payback.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Exclaimed Hermione while wincing.

"Meh. She's tougher than she looks, besides, she's a sadomasochist. And according to recent discoveries, so am I. If anything really, the only thing that dragon will accomplish is giving her a turn on." Exclaimed Taylor with a shrug despite the fact that she was also wincing.

"Good to know I guess, but I did not need nor wanted to know the last part."

The fight continued for a few more minutes, with Harleen emerging as the victor, who ended up knocking the dragon out cold by slamming it head into a rather large boulder repeatedly by screaming. Upon claiming the egg, she couldn't resist the urge to unleash a roar of victory towards the sky. Her display of her power (if not just her sheer ferocity) earned her a rather high score from most of the judges, since most of them agreed that her battle was the most entertaining one out of the five champions.

Unfortunately, she didn't come out of the skirmish unscaved, as she got some of her bones broken, despite the fact that she was rated as a Brute, including one of her horns, the right one to be specific. Which had a few centimeters from the tip broken off. The shard of the horn was still lying somewhere in the arena. At the moment however the horned Parahuman was currently having an argument with a Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts Medi-Witch, over at the medic tent.

"How many times do I have to tell you ya old hag!? I! DON'T! TRUST! YOU! Get it already!" Was what Taylor and Hermione heard, without a doubt, Harleen shout from the medical tent, presumably at Madame Pomfrey.

"AND I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'M THE PROFESSIONAL MEDI-WITCH! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" Shouted assumingly Madame Pomfrey back.

"WHAT PART OF I DON'T TRUST YOU DONT YOU GET YA OLD HAG!?" Shouted Harleen in return, and it was this sight that Taylor and Hermione walked in upon, with the other champions switching their gazes back and forth, as if they were trying to track the ball during a tennis match. Upon noticing her girlfriend's presence, the horned girl pretty much immediately calmed down. "Oh! Hi Taylor!"

"Having a few disagreements Harley?" Asked Taylor.

"Obviously. This old hag claims to be a so called Medi-Witch but I don't want her anymore near me since I don't trust her with my health. And quite frankly she been less of a Medi-Witch and more like a Medi-Biatch!"

"Want me to go and fetch Panacea?"

"If you would be so kind. I'd rather have her heal me than this bitch."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Stay put, I'll be back." Exclaimed Taylor as she left the medical tent to go and fetch Panacea, a.k.a. Amy Dallon, while making a Schwarzenegger impersonation at the end before leaving. This made Harleen not only release a snicker of genuine amusement but also shiver for some reason.

"God I love that woman."

"Oh really? I can't tell." Exclaimed Harvey, who was covered in bruises and a few burns, from the peanut gallery sarcastically.

"Like you got room to talk! I've seen how you've been looking at that girl who's always with you and frankly it's so amusing it's almost painful to watch! Take her out on a date already! Took me a whole year of shenanigans and a total of six dates before Tay and I got together! The last one being the best one of them since I woke up in the same bed with Taylor on top of me the following morning." Exclaimed Harleen while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing the entire tent to blush. But the people with the heaviest blushes was her supposed younger brother and his female friend, who promptly left the tent. "AND REMEMBER! NOTHING KINKY UNTIL AT LEAST THE THIRD DATE!" It was at this point that Taylor came back with Amy in toe, who gained a blush after hearing what the horned Parahuman shouted to the two teenagers exiting the tent.

"What was that about?" Wondered Taylor as she and Amy entered the tent.

"Nothing special. Just gave 'em bit of dating advice. Remember our sixth date?" Asked Harleen her girlfriend in a slightly perverted tone.

"How can I possibly forget, it was the one where we ended up hooking up for the first time and I ended up using your chest as a pillow once we ran out of stamina."

"Shall we reenact that tonight?"

"Definitely."

"Ehem." Exclaimed Amy in a clearly annoyed tone, making the two lovebirds stop talking and turn their attention towards her. "Please stop talking about your shared sex-life and let me do what I came here to do. I have better things to do than reluctantly listen to the two of you."

"Sorry. Not sorry. But sure, go ahead."

"Thank you. Here we go." And with that, Amy touched Harleen's exposed hand and started healing the horned Parahuman. A short while later and Harleen was back at full strength.

"Arigato gozaimasu Dallon-san." Exclaimed Harleen, earning a few strange looks from the others around her.

"Since when do you know Japanese Harley?" Asked Taylor.

"I took it upon myself to learn it after hearing a grunt of the ABBs shout what I learned later was an insult at me."

"Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Despite the fact that Harleen Belladonna Potter, a.k.a Shriek's, highest power rating is Blaster, her primary categories of her powers are in fact Changer and Shaker. It can probably be best described as two powers that comes with a few very useful side effects. The Shaker-aspect of her powers allows her to manipulate the intensity and properties of the soundwaves produced by her vocal cords. While the Changer-aspect allows her body to adopt a select amount of draconian properties, most notably her claws, retractable wings and asymmetrical horns. A less immediately noticeable change to her body being a denser muscle structure, granting her strength, durability and stamina (along with a very impressive tolerance for pain and alcohol) comparable to the comic book hero, Captain America. However, the changes caused by the Changer-aspect weren't just physical, but also mental. Very easily clouding her mind and reducing her capacity of rational thought whenever adrenaline is added to her system. Making her enter a state of mind akin to that of an actual dragon far too easily. And dragons are infamous for being very ferocious, very territorial and very greedy creatures, especially the female ones. This translates into a very instinctive behavior, making her very unpredictable and dangerous. Fortunately there is someone who has tamed the beast. Taylor Hebert, Harleen's girlfriend.

At the moment however, the two lovebirds are preparing for something that they, or at least one of them, always has had on their bucket lists and never expected to get the opportunity to do it. Dancing with her girlfriend during a formal ball, in this case the Yule-ball, which will be held in a few weeks. Which meant… let's just say that the two lovebirds kept themselves busy with a schedule that was mainly divided into four parts, all of which involved both of them. The first part of the schedule involved the two of them practicing and learning how to dance valse. The second part was trying to figure out what to do with the Golden egg Harleen acquired upon completing the first task. The third part was the two lovebirds checking up on the process of the two dresses that the Acromantula were weaving in the Forbidden Forest. The fourth and final part of the schedule was the two lovebirds essentially wrestling each other into submission, before engaging in the dance known as the sideway tango amongst the sheets. The score so far was seven to three in Harleen's favor. And thankfully, much to the relief of the entire castle, the two lovebirds' moments of accidental magic started occurring more often, mainly by sealing the sounds of their intimate activities within their chamber. Though that didn't make it any less obvious for the observant to guess what they've been up to.

On a different note, some people had noticed a less than obvious change in the interactions between the members of the group of Hogwarts fourth-year students unofficially known as The Golden Trio. Namely that the unofficial leader of the group, Harvey Potter, and the unofficial brains of the group, Hermione Granger, seems to have gotten closer in a romantic sense, while their interactions with the unofficial general purpose sidekick of the group, Ron Weasley, remained pretty much unchanged, mostly just rolling their eyes at his ignorant behavior. Apparently the younger one of the supposed Potter-siblings had taken his supposed older sister's advice and taken his female friend out on a date, which apparently sealed the deal… and a few betting polls.

Some other oddities did happen between the first task and the Yule ball, mainly that Harleen and Taylor were treated to a surprise visit by the entity only known as The Kaleidoscope, a mysterious interdimensional traveler. While The Kaleidoscope didn't stick around for long they did mention something that made the two lovebirds start questioning a few things, namely that they said that they were relieved that "the remnants of Earth Hex had managed to find happiness in their lives".

It was after a dance of the sideway tango that the two lovebirds decided to share their thoughts on their shared existential crisis. As the two girlfriends laid down in the bed, embracing each other and enjoying the sensation that was the touch of each other's skin, Taylor was the first one of the two to speak as she laid her head on her more buxom girlfriend's larger breast, using them as a pillow.

"Harley, what do you think about all this?" Asked Taylor while embracing her girlfriend and lover's waist.

"I don't know what to think or how to feel about all this if I'm have to be honest Tay." Exclaimed Harleen as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and lover's own waist in a one-armed hug. "What do you think Tay?"

"Personally? I think that the two of us are actually originally from this Earth Hex. Though considering what The Kaleidoscope at least implied by saying _the remnants _means that something destroyed it and something else managed to save the two of us by sending us to another world."

"How can you be so sure that they were referring to the two of us when they said _the remnants_?"

"I'm not, but for some reason it just feels like they were talking about us."

"Perfect. This is exactly what we need. Finding out that we aren't originally from the world we live in but one that has already gone kaput. What's next!? Finding out that Jack the Ripper was in actuality a little girl desperate for maternal affection!?" Exclaimed Harleen sarcastically.

"Considering the existence of alternate dimensions and timelines is an accepted fact, that doesn't really sound like it would be impossible." Deadpanned Taylor before going to sleep with her head still on top of her girlfriend's large breast.

"True enough Tay. True enough." Exclaimed Harleen before going to sleep herself.

In an apartment complex in Romania in a different Earth, two figures simultaneously sneezed. One was an infamous historical figure and the other was a relatively buxom sorceress, who looked a lot like Harleen, but lacked the draconian features the Parahuman possessed.

"Bless you Big Sis!"

"Thanks Jack! Why did I just feel like someone just talked about me… or perhaps you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Meh. Guess not."


End file.
